


Quercus

by ImperialMint



Series: left and north of where we met [kakayama week 2017] [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: Kakayama week 2017 Day 2: Morning WoodPWP. Various mornings in their relationship.





	Quercus

**Author's Note:**

> Shockingly right behind the first fic... definitely don't expect this to keep up though! I will attempt at least one fic per tues/weds (my weekend) but it will very much be an attempt. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kakashi stretched, arms hitting the headboard as his heels slipped off the end of the bed. He curled back up, seeking the warmth of the body beside him, burrowing into Tenzō’s shoulder with his nose and throwing his leg over his waist. 

“Tenzō,” he murmured, eyes open slightly as he watched Tenzō’s eyelashes flutter, a sure sign he was stirring. “Tenzō,” Kakashi murmured again, drawing out his name until Tenzō sucked in a deep breath and hummed blearily.

“What time is it?” he asked, bringing one arm around Kakashi’s shoulders, sacrificing Kakashi’s nose-pillow, just until he could adjust to lean on Tenzō’s chest. The other ran through his hair, trying to tame his atrocious bedhead. 

“Early,” Kakashi replied, his hand coming to rest on Tenzō’s stomach. His fingers began tracing circles on Tenzō’s skin, and Tenzō hummed appreciatively. 

“How early?” Tenzō asked, voice low, and Kakashi sat up, straddling Tenzō’s waist in one move. That could definitely have been smoother, considering the sheets were now caught between their legs and Kakashi felt his circulation might actually cut off if they continued.

“Early enough,” he replied, winking dramatically as he untangled the sheets, throwing them to the ground. One of Tenzō’s hands made its way to Kakashi’s waist, pushing him down slightly, eyebrow raised. 

“How do you want to do this?” he asked, and Kakashi considered. They were both flexible, though they hardly had the time to do anything further than a blowjob or some mutual handjobs. Full on penetrative sex was something they had maybe once every three or four months, if they were lucky.

Kakashi leant down, kissing the side of Tenzō’s neck and up his jawline. Stubble marked his path, rough against his lips, but it didn’t matter to Kakashi. He’d be wearing his mask all day, stubble burn was no trouble. 

“How about I ride you,” Kakashi offered, and he felt Tenzō’s dick twitch against his thigh. He smiled, kissing Tenzō deeply, and Tenzō shuffled up the bed a little, hands gripping the sides of Kakashi’s waist and pushing him down, grinding against him.

“You go first, and then it’s my turn,” Tenzō said, voice deep and rough, and Kakashi threw his head back as Tenzō’s hands made their way across his ass, squeezing him as he kissed his chest. 

There was no better way to spend the morning.

.

“It’s nothing to do with you,” Tenzō said, cheeks flushed despite ANBU and ROOT conditioning. Kakashi nodded slowly, trying his hardest not to look down, though it was a hard feat. 

“It’s just nature, right?” Tenzō continued, turning away. 

There were many ways Kakashi could handle the situation. As Tenzō’s senior, he could simply order that they go to the team meeting place early, despite not needed to meet for another hour or so, and be done with it. Or, and Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek as he contemplated it, he could give in to temptation. They’d been working together for years now, and it’s not like Kakashi hadn’t considered it before, or hadn’t noticed Tenzō’s slightly lingering gaze. 

“Sure,” Kakashi began, hedging his bets. “But I can still help you out.”

Tenzō looked at him with wide eyes, lips parted in shock.

“If you’d like,” Kakashi added. 

“You…” Tenzō began, tilting his head to the side. He slid back down onto his bed, eyes never leaving Kakashi’s. His hair framed his face, so long it brushed the bed behind him as Tenzō moved forwards, hands reaching for Kakashi.

Kakashi met him halfway, pressing a sloppy kiss against Tenzō’s lips. It wasn’t the first kiss Kakashi had had, but he hardly considered himself experience. He knew it wasn’t a great kiss, but it seemed to spark something in them both, and Kakashi barely remembered much after that except hands and a mouth and feeling so, so good.

They lay next to each other after, the morning sun just dawning as they both tried to fit on a single bed. It worked well, both on their sides, skin touching wherever possible. Tenzō was looking at him as if he was something to be worshipped, and Kakashi knew his look would just be as bad.

“Do you…” Kakashi began, but he broke off. He wanted to stroke the skin of Tenzō’s shoulder, run his hands through his hair and tell him how amazing he was, how this new level of intimacy was backed on years of respect and admiration, but he didn’t. Maybe one day, if he was lucky.

“I like you, senpai,” Tenzō said, looking up at Kakashi quickly, and then away with a shy smile. 

“I like you too,” Kakashi replied, and while he knew they had to get moving soon if they were to make the team meeting, for the first time in his life, Kakashi would have no regrets if he simply lounged in bed here with Tenzō for the rest of the morning. Maybe in the future, a future where they lived together and Kakashi could abuse his schedule, he’d show up late just so he could spend more time in Tenzō’s arms.

“You’re going to turn me into a soppy romantic,” Kakashi mumbled, pressing a kiss to Tenzō’s shoulder as he stood. Tenzō rolled onto his back and covered his eyes with his hands, beaming.

“It’s already happened to me, senpai, so it’s only fair,” he said cheerfully, and Kakashi made a show of rolling his eyes. 

If they were a few minutes late to the meeting, it certainly wasn’t due to Kakashi returning to the bed. Definitely not.

.

“You have to be kidding me,” Tenzō said, hands on his hips. Kakashi thought he played the part of nagging housewife pretty well right now, perhaps he really was the team mother and Kakashi was the team dad. 

“You know-“ Kakashi began, but Tenzō shook his head.

“I know that look, whatever you’re about to say is going to be even more ridiculous than propositioning me in the Hokage’s office.” Tenzō’s arms moved from his sides to cross over his chest. He was feeling bossy then, Kakashi thought, and bit his lower lip, putting a pleading expression on his face.

“Don’t you want to show your new Hokage how grateful you are to him?” Kakashi said, and Tenzō rolled his eyes.

“You’ve been Hokage for six months already,” he reminded Kakashi. Which was ridiculous, because for about three of those (at least) Tenzō had been out of the village. And who cares if they’d had many celebrations at home, this was his office!

“No one’s going to come in. I put you on the early morning shift for this exact reason.” Kakashi pulled his mask down, showing Tenzō just how much faith he placed into his own words. 

Tenzō shifted, and it was at that moment Kakashi knew he’d won. 

“I’m not taking off my uniform,” Tenzō said, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

“Kinky,” he commented, and Tenzō rolled his eyes again. It wasn’t particularly sexy, but Kakashi had had the fantasy of fucking Tenzō in his office for such a long time he could deal with not particularly sexy pre-foreplay.

“I’m gonna blow you,” Tenzō said, and the whole un-sexy thing was actually kind of working. Or maybe it was just the thrill of being in the Hokage office. 

“Seduce me with your silver tongue,” Kakashi commented, and Tenzō cracked a smile, stepping behind Kakashi’s desk to join him. He sank down to his knees before Kakashi’s chair, wasting no time in unzipping Kakashi and taking his dick out. Kakashi was unashamed in the fact he was already hard. 

“Want me to tell you all about how your throbbing member captivates me senpai? Or should I use Hokage-sama?” Tenzō hummed, and Kakashi had no time to tell him off for reading Icha Icha before his cock head was between Tenzō’s lips, tongue pressing against the slit.

Tenzō pulled back with a smile, pressing Kakashi’s dick to his cheek, moving down to lick his balls, kissing down and sighing wistfully. 

“Oh Hokage-sama,” Tenzō crowed joyfully, taking one of Kakashi’s balls in his mouth as a hand slowly pumped his dick. “You’re so magnificent Hokage-sama,” He continued, licking the underside of Kakashi’s cock as he moved his hand up and down.

It was probably Kakashi’s fault in the first place for asking to do this in the Hokage office, but Kakashi thought he might actually end up developing a complex if Tenzō carried on addressing him as Hokage-sama.

“Oh Hokage-sama,” Tenzō continued, and Kakashi reached down, a hand fisting the back of Tenzō’s head. Tenzō blinked slowly, pulling forwards until he could take Kakashi’s cock in his mouth again, letting Kakashi guide him down. 

They started slowly, Tenzō completely willing to go at Kakashi’s pace, one hand on his thigh and the other stroking his balls. Kakashi grunted as Tenzō took him deeper, and he pulled back fully, licking his lips.

“You know what would be really fun,” Tenzō said, eyes narrowed and lips a deep red, slicked with spit and precome. “If you fucked my face, Hokage-sama.”

If that wasn’t the final nail in the coffin to ever not-reacting to Tenzō calling him Hokage-sama, Kakashi didn’t know what could be. Tenzō hadn’t waited for Kakashi’s reply, simply ducked back down, mouth pressed just against the tip of Kakashi’s head and hands on both thighs, ready if it was too much.

Shifting so that he’d be able to push his hips up easily, Kakashi slid into Tenzō’s mouth, sighing through a smile. Every nerve was on fire, and Kakashi started off slow, closing his eyes as he felt Tenzō’s tongue against him.

He slid deeper slowly, back arching as he picked his pace up, and both hands ended up in Tenzō’s hair. He held him down, conscious of the way Tenzō’s palms were pressing against his thighs, and he tried to control his thrusts.

Heat pooled through him and Kakashi rose onto the balls of his feet, pressing Tenzō’s head down as he felt himself about to come. Tenzō hummed, one hand slipping and cupping Kakashi’s balls, and that was it. Kakashi’s head fell back against his chair and he pulled Tenzō off of him and up, desperate to kiss him, even if he hadn’t swallowed everything.

Tenzō was smiling as they kissed, slow and soft, his hands stroking Kakashi’s hair and his cheeks. When Kakashi finally pulled back, Tenzō licked his lips and sighed, about to speak when his eyes widened. In an instant, his ANBU mask was collected from the desk and back on his face, and Kakashi had zipped himself up.

The door opened, and Shizune paused in the threshold, a book cradled against her chest. She looked between the two of them, and Kakashi fidgeted with the edge of his mask, well aware it was crooked and out of place. 

Shizune closed her eyes, as if she was counting to ten, and nodded to herself.

“In future, if you have certain plans,” she gave Kakashi a pointed look, “there’s a do not disturb sign in the third drawer down. Please use it.”

Kakashi turned to Tenzō, who shrugged, pushing his mask up and smiling at Shizune.

“Here’s the book you requested, Yamato, and if you pass me the sign now, I’ll take the liberty of putting it up now. You might be able to catch another 30 minutes, after that I can’t guarantee Naruto will read the sign before he bursts in,” Shizune said, catching the sign as Kakashi threw it in her direction.

She truly was a goddess, Kakashi thought, and as the door closed, he turned to Tenzō with a grin.

“Alright then, Hokage-sama,” Tenzō said with a smirk, shifting his weight to the side and tilting his chin – and oh he looked good when he played the authority role, “where do you want me?”

.

It was a rare day they both had off. Tenzō because his team were currently off rotation and the Sandaime had waved away his question about guard duty – Tenzō said there were currently a large number of green recruits the Sandaime wanted to keep close given the current climate. Kakashi’s reason for being off was he’d just been given yet another genin team, the first that had ever passed, and he’d begged for one day of peace before he became a glorified babysitter. 

The sunlight was pouring through the window, and Kakashi felt his breathing return to normal. Tenzō had already cleaned the both of them up, throwing the tissues and missing the bin halfway across the room. Kakashi had pulled him back into bed before he’d been able to get up and clean, and Tenzō had lay back down happily, settling his head on Kakashi’s chest.

“It’ll only be a matter of time before you’re called in to help with Naruto, you know,” Kakashi said, and Tenzō hummed, kissing Kakashi’s nipple before he sat up, propping himself up with one arm. 

“Not for a while I should think. They’re going to idolise you, I can tell,” Tenzō said, poking Kakashi in the ribs, and Kakashi stuck his tongue out, frowning.

“They’re going to drive me to an early retirement, I can tell you that much,” Kakashi replied, yawning widely. 

For a few minutes, they sat there in silence, Tenzō simply watching as Kakashi looked back at him. His hair was longer than it usually was, almost brushing his shoulders, and Kakashi had a feeling Tenzō would get that sorted out today. 

“I love you,” Kakashi said simply, watching as Tenzō’s eyes crinkled, a smile splitting his face. Kakashi had never told Tenzō that before, though Tenzō said it plenty, from his first confession on a mission with just the two of them over dinner, to last night when Kakashi had headed out to pick up more milk. 

“I know,” Tenzō said softly, stroking Kakashi’s hair away from his face. It was almost worth the exhaustion of the sharingan to memorise every detail of Tenzō’s face, but Kakashi resisted. 

“I fell in love with you years ago, maybe the moment we met.” Kakashi wanted Tenzō to know how just how much he was loved. “I wanted to save you back then, and somehow it all worked out and-“

Tenzō pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, rolling over so that he could lie on top of Kakashi fully. He was heavy, but it was a position Kakashi loved. 

“I know, you don’t need to tell me,” he said gently, and Kakashi saw that his cheeks were flushed. Tenzō had never been good at hearing nice things about himself. “I’ve always known.”

Kakashi nodded, understanding, and brought his arms around Tenzō’s shoulders, pulling him down and burying his cheek against Tenzō’s hair. 

“You better get used to me saying it more though,” he warned, and smiled as Tenzō laughed, warmth flowing through him.

.

“You’re serious? Now?” Kakashi said, setting his book down and looking at Tenzō. “When the kids are in the next room over and, as the maker of these walls, you know it’s not a soundproof room?”

Tenzō nodded, and Kakashi grinned. It wasn’t that he’d been trying to fuck Tenzō in the semi-presence of their team members for a while now, but it definitely had been something he’d tried once or twice, and Tenzō had always point-blank refused (even though in their ANBU days it had been the norm, and if not them, then any other of their team members while one stood guard). 

“It’s been ages, and I’ve always had this fantasy of tying you up with my mokuton and using you how I want,” Tenzō admitted, and Kakashi felt his mouth go dry. He nodded quickly, game for however Tenzō wanted to use him, and shucked his shirt off, trousers following quickly. 

“However you want me,” he agreed hurriedly, holding his arms out to the side. Tenzō put his hands together, growing soft wood out of the floor to circle Kakashi’s wrists. Another beam rose up to support Kakashi so he could sit comfortably, and he smiled, watching as Tenzō slowly removed his clothes.

He’d just stepped out his pants when the door opened, and Kakashi’s heart sank as Sakura appeared at the doorway, rubbing her eyes clear of sleep and looking thunderous. For a moment, Tenzō froze, and then he moved his hands, encircling Kakashi in wood and then dropping his hands to cover himself.

“Naruto and Sai won’t stop talking about their dicks, please can you-“ Sakura finally looked up, mouth wide as her eyes stared at where Tenzō’s hands covered his own dick.

“Um,” Tenzō said helpfully, and Kakashi rested his arms against the top of the wooden wall Tenzō had provided for him, making sure the lower half of his face was covered by his arms.

“Hey Sakura,” Kakashi greeted, waving one of his hands. She tore her eyes away from Tenzō slowly, glancing at Kakashi, and then back to Tenzō.

“Um,” Sakura said, her eyes slipping to Kakashi again. “I mean this will probably solve my problem,” she said cheerfully, having evidently processed the situation, analysed it and decided how to use it to her advantage. Kakashi wondered what exactly that meant for his plans of getting laid, especially if she let Naruto and Sai know.

“I won’t mention what I saw behind the flower shop if you don’t mention this,” Tenzō said, and Sakura narrowed her eyes, eventually sighing.

“Fine,” she agreed, glaring in Kakashi’s direction as if it was his fault, before making a point of leering at Tenzō. He shifted uncomfortably, and she smirked.

“Maybe I’ll make a pointed suggestion that Tsunade-sama should make a naked calendar. Yamato-taichō would look good in autumn colours.” Sakura beamed, and Kakashi looked between her and Tenzō, wondering what exactly had gone on behind the flower shop.

“I wouldn’t mind a copy of that calendar, though surprisingly spring colours suit him well too,” Kakashi piped up, ignoring the indignant noise Tenzō made, and the sage nod Sakura gave.

“We’ll make a start on breakfast, but I wouldn’t wait too long. Naruto’s too curious for his own good, and Sai’s still weird about personal relationships. I’ll see you in a bit!” Sakura said cheerfully, not bothering to close the door as she left

Kakashi sighed, knowing that any hope of getting off had flown out of the window the moment Sakura stepped in the room. Tenzō looked over his shoulder regretfully, shuffling backwards until he was beside Kakashi.

“This was a bad idea,” he said, staring at the open door, and Kakashi sighed, his once chance to fuck Tenzō on a mission scuppered. “Tonight I’ll build a better house and we’ll make the three of them take watch first.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened and he turned to Tenzō, grin spreading across his face.

“You’re the boss,” he said, admiration colouring his words. Tenzō rolled his eyes, kissed Kakashi’s cheek and let the wooden wall drop down.

“Come on then senpai, let’s go feed the kids,” Tenzō said, and Kakashi nodded. This wouldn’t be the last morning they spent together, and he had an entire evening’s worth of entertainment to look forward to.

Plus, if Sakura had her say (and she’d receive backing from a very generous benefactor), Kakashi was going to get a great New year’s gift.


End file.
